We Can Learn From History
by Ecrilthir
Summary: An old man tells a tale of the riders fall, which starts of a strange series of events, can one young half-elf do what the riders failed to do? Who is the Old Bard really? Lots of Character Death. Mentions AxE MxN
1. Chapter 1: A Tale of Woe

**I Don't Own Inheritance Cycle **

The half Elven table cleaner walked through the small bar in Carvahall, he cleaned the tables then looked up, his brown eyes saw much of the surroundings, including the old bard that always sat in the corner, his black hair fell loosely over his sunken eyes, he seemed to have suffered a million of years of pain, and endured.

"Boy" Came the rasping voice of his boss, he jumped and walked over,

"The man in the corner ordered another Beer" the boss said, "no get to it"

"Yes sir" The boy retorted, he took the drink over to the man, who immediately grunted in acknowledgement of the drink, he looked up and into the eyes of the half-Elven servant boy, He drunk his drink in one and stood up, looking around

"Listen well to my tale" The man said loudly, "A Tale of Legends, a tale of Riders and their Dragons", he waited a moment for this to sink in,

"Once there was a great Rider, by the name of Eragon, he was the master of all riders, and he was powerful beyond all measures. He trained Riders with his two friends and allies, Murtagh and Arya, they lived in peace, keeping the peace of Alagaësia and helping others, One day a rider named Vinvictus and his dragon Ohen rebelled, he rallied many riders to his cause, he called it a new age of peace that the three rider elders were corrupted by power. They launched a massive attack, The heroic riders fought valiantly, however they were outnumbered, outmatched, then Vinvictus started to fight Eragon head on, when managed to defeat him though, Eragon was only delaying Vinvictus so that he could allow Arya and the remaining riders to flee to Ellesméra, Eragon fell that day and the sun seemed not to rise for days after that battle, the sky was blood red and rain fell constantly, though the riders flew fast, they were tracked and on the fields outside the city, Arya, The Riders and the Elven army did battle with Vinvictus, they inevitably fell and later that day the elves were no more, the proudest of all races, and the strongest was defeated" The man yelled, then he looked down sadly and then looked up, "After slaying the elves, the Riders turned on Vinvictus, who quickly slew them all, save his favourite, the son of the Queen. Together they cut her down and took the throne for themselves, thus ended the fifty year peace and began a new era of Despair and doom"

All around looked saddened by this they raised their glasses and toasted the fallen riders, their guardians and friends. The Half-Elven boy looked at the man and then returned to cleaning the tables, he had once pretended that he was the son of important people, but then he realised, if he was, where was his parents?

**That's the start of a new story, hope you enjoyed, Reviews are loved. **


	2. Chapter 2: Riders New and Old

**I don't own Inheritance Cycle,**

**Chapter two**

As his shift Finished the child noticed that the old bard had left, he grabbed his tips and walked out, as he walked down the pathways of Carvahall, he passed the shrine to the fallen warriors, where it was said all of the names of the villagers that fought Galbatorix in the first war of the drakes (As it had come to be known), he looked at the statue, on the whole it was a modest statue of a couple of people, one holding a hammer aloft, the other a sword, they looked powerful, yet young, they were said to not be on the list, though their names were lost to history.

He walked down the street, he was outside the bard's house when he knew something was wrong, he stopped and then looked at the house he occupied with his elderly aunt Ismira and her husband, the door had been blasted off the hinges and there was soldiers standing outside blade drawn, then a hand grabbed him and dragged him into the house he was standing outside, the old bard looked at him then gestured for him to follow, they walked into the house and then they sat there in the hall,

"Why save me?" He asked as he sat down

"I knew your parents, they tasked me with keeping you alive should anything happen" the bard replied

"What has happened?" He retorted,

"They found the last of the Stronghammer line, your Aunt Ismira" The bard said

"Who are you?" The elf said

"My name is Gurtham, the Bard" The man retorted, "I really expected you to ask me sooner, we have known each other for 13 years"

"And my name? I have only ever been called boy or son" The child said

"It is, as I believe it is Evandar" Gurtham replied,

"Thanks, but what is our next move?" Evandar asked

"We are going to see if you are ready" the reply came so easily

"Ready for what?" Evandar asked, as the bard rose and started to look for something

"You'll see" He replied, then gasped as he picked up a stone and handed it to Evandar, "Can you look after this for me, its rather rare and valuable and I need it safe"

He looked at the stone, it shone like diamond and had veins of purest blue flowing throughout, overall it looked magnificent , The old bard nodded and then walked out of the room, where he sat down and grabbed a book and began to read,

**Several Days Later **

Evandar Sat staring at the stone he had been given, it had started to move recently, and since he had been told to remain in the house by Gurtham, who had been watching the door ever since, then he would walk in to check on Evandar, then returned to sitting down.

The stone trembled and then shattered, a small white lizard sat there looking up at him, bright blue eyes, it looked rather cute, "What are you?" He asked, then Gurtham was at the door, he knelt down, "Touch it" He ordered,

"What?" Evandar asked

"Touch the Dragon, become your destiny" Gurtham replied, with a gulp Evandar placed a hand onto the creatures head, his hand immediately burned and he quickly removed it and looked at it, there was a mark on it, which seemed to glow silver,

"What is that?" Evandar

"It is the Gedwëy ignasia, the mark of a Dragon rider" Gurtham retorted

"Rider? Like in the stories?" Evandar asked

"Aye, like in the stories" The bard replied, "Now begin packing your belongings we ride at dawn for The Varden and Freedom"

"The Varden? I thought they broke up?" Evandar asked

"They did, then reformed so that they could fight a tyrant once again" Gurtham replied walking out of the room and into his own, where he removed a blanket he picked up an old blade and removed it, the red shine, shone immediately, which caused him to smile, the blade was still ready for battle, he placed it on his side, then turned to look at out of the window, where the grass moved towards the house, _"Alagaësia has another rider, time to topple tyrant… again"_


	3. Chapter 3: Old Tombs of Old Heroes

**I Don't Own Inheritance Cycle, Nor will I ever**

**Chapter Three: Old Tombs of Old heroes**

Gurtham and Evandar rode swiftly past the statues and swiftly off, they rode east and then came across a solid silver Tomb, they dismounted and walked towards it, Gurtham bowed his head as he walked into the small chamber, which had several images and a body lying dead upon a stone Table covered in a diamond tomb. Below which on the Table there was a golden plaque on which read:

_Here lies Lady Nasuada_

_Queen of the Empire and leader of the Varden_

"_As Long As there are heroes, there is hope" _

Gurtham seemed to be holding back a tear, as he place his hands onto the diamond,

"So you do have a heart then" Evandar asked jokingly,

"Do not joke" He snapped, "Outside, NOW", Evandar tripped and fell outside he walked back to his Dragon which was sleeping atop the horse, he stroked the head of the dragon and it awoke, the eyes shone brightly as he looked upon their rider.

Many minutes later Gurtham walked out of the tomb and then mounted his horse, signalling that Evandar should do the same, they rode for many hours until they reached a small camp of people, where they rode in quietly, through the darkness they heard a lot of moving, whispering, then a single figure appeared, a small cat ran towards Gurtham and then flicked his tale, they realised he meant for them to follow, they dismounted and Evandar grabbed his dragon and placed it upon his shoulder, they walked for many minutes, then Gurtham held his hand for stop.

"Follow the Cat, I'll get some supplies" He whispered, Evandar was about to protest when his dragon jumped off his shoulder and ran after the cat, with a sigh Evandar followed, they walked for what seemed an hour, until they came in front of a single tent, in which the cat had vanished, leaving the door open, Evandar stopped for a moment then pushed on,

"Welcome Rider" a voice in the dark came,

"Where are you?" Evandar asked,

"I am here" The voice said, then the cat appeared again, "I Am Solembum"

"I'm Evandar" He replied

"I Know" Solembum replied, "And I know whom you travel with"

"The Old Bard?" Evandar,

"Yes , him" Solembum retorted, "We Have a some notes for you"

"You think you can tell me something?" Evandar asked

"Not me, Her" Solembum replied vanishing again,

"Greetings Rider" a new voice said, female this time

"Who are you?" Evandar asked, before a single female figure appeared,

"You look just like your father, though you have many of your mothers features" She replied

"You knew my parents?" Evandar asked

"We were very good friends, it upset me when I heard of their deaths" She replied,

"Who are you?" Evandar asked,

"I Am a traveller" She replied, "But you can call me Angela, allow me to tell you your future"

"Ok" Evandar asked

"You are so young, yet old" Angela said, "A Life twisted by loss and gain, though you have gained all the years you have, they are numbered. A death approaches, someone close to you, yet a stranger to you now, he knows you, better than you" she sat down after woods and looked to him,

"I Am going to die then?" Evandar asked

"No one lives forever" Angela replied, "That would be boring"

"Thank you, I hope I shall see you again" Evandar replied standing up,

"Oh, We will, We will" Angela replied, nodding her head, as Evandar left the tent.

Evandar walked back to where Gurtham was waiting, "Anything intresting?" He asked with a small grin on his face

"A Strange women told my future" Evandar replied, "She said Tha.."

"That does not mean you need to tell me" Gurtham said, "Your future is your own"

"Should we get moving?" Evandar asked

"Aye, This is one of the small rebel camps, that guard the Varden's main camp" Gurtham replied, "The leader told me where the main camp is at the moment, and its only a few days ride from here"

"So shall we make our way? I Doubt they have heard of our arrival, and their camp would be more welcome than some barren fields"

They both laughed not knowing that they were being watched, as they jumped upon their stead's and they vanished off, the watcher two rushed after the Two heroic figures…

**Review, even if you didn't like, Please :I I prefer to know rather than be oblivious **


End file.
